Akemi Yuudai
by Elenor Gray
Summary: Naruto is now jounin and gets an unexpected mission which takes him to Suna. Gaara requires him to do a very unique mission for him. That mission opens the doors for Naruto to understand what he never realized before……
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fic that I'm posting. I would love to have all of you review. Please do tell me whether you like it or not.**

**Its unbeta'd for now. I'm looking for a beta. Please anyone who can be one, please tell me. I was unable to find one on my own, and I desperately need one. I know that.**

**Summary: Naruto is now jounin and gets an unexpected mission which takes him to Suna. Gaara requires him to do a very unique mission for him. That mission opens the doors for Naruto to understand what he never realized before……**

**Paring: Narusasu (not the other way round)**

**Rating: M**

**English: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Weeps****L)**

**

* * *

**

**Akemi Yuudai**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mission**

"Naruto you have to take this mission, you are the only one who has stamina and chakra enough for this." Tsunade said exprated

"No way in freak 'in hell will I take this… this… no way… no way." said the blonde jounin gesticulating with his hands like he usually did when he was agitated.

Tsunade sighed; did she think it would be easy? Not when it came to Naruto, he always tended to make simple matters complicated.

"It's a request from Gaara you seriously want to refuse it?" she looked at him expecting some answer.

He was still wringing his hands rubbing his temples, muttering under his breath about 'stupid sand freaks and there stupid missions'.

**_That morning…._**

He had woken up quite refreshed, it had been only a day before that he arrived home from a week long mission in the land of earth. He had not had Ichiraku's ramen for a week. He had decided to take morning breakfast of ramen at Ichiraku's instead of eating home. He had been too tired a day before opting to stay home resting after such a tiring mission. Now that he had his favorite meal he wanted to meet Sasuke teme, Sakura chan and Iruka sensei. It had been a week they must be worried about him. The mission was A classed but had gone really well.

He had spent the rest of the day caching up with his friends. He had met up with Sakura in the hospital before her shift started.

"Ohayo, Sakura chan" he called her from the entrance. Surprised, she had almost dropped the equipment she was carrying when she heard him.

"Naruto… your back" she said balancing the equipment and handing it over to the nurse to take to the ICU. Then she ran and glomped him.

"Sorry, I guess I startled you" he said sheepishly hugging her back.

"When did you come back? Why didn't we hear about you? How was the mission? You are not hurt, are you?" she released him and bombarded him with questions.

"Wow, wow, wow…. Take a breath Sakura chan. I'm fine, see?" He said crossing his hands behind his head for her to take a look. She worried too much over him and Sasuke. But they were no kids any more.

Sakura looked at him up and down. He had grown really well; he was 6''10 in height taller than any one in Konoha eleven. He had strongly built muscular, tanned and toned body. His spiky blond hair ended just shy of his shoulders with a natural style, a few spikes framing his face. His whisker marks enhanced his cheek bones making him look even more attractive. His blue eyes made his face even more handsome. Where in his childhood he had been short, now he towered above them all. He had acquired his own group of fan girls over the time. He was perfect for a potential boyfriend. But to her he had always been like a brother. The only one who rivaled him in good looks was Sasuke. Where, Naruto was taller and broader in appearance, showing off his muscular built and tanned complexion. Sasuke was tall but not as tall as Naruto 6''5 in height and leaner, hiding his muscular built with a grace only an Uchiha could achieve. He had porcelain skin, raven hair and obsidian eyes.

"Im glad your back Naruto" she said fondly.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too Sakura chan" he said giving her his trade mark foxy grin. "How's Fuzzy brows?" they had gotten together after Lee became a jounin and changed his fashion sense.

"He's on a mission." She said biting her lip.

"He'll be fine. He's a jounin and very skilled Sakura chan, don't worry, he'll be back" he told her smiling. "By the way do you know about Sasuke teme?"

"Yeah he came back from his mission two days ago. He does not have a new mission right now so must be training now as usual." She said

"Good." He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Time to bug Sasuke teme. I'm off to the training grounds Sakura chan, see you later. Tell me when Fuzzy brows returns. We'll have a get together." He said waving to her as he walked out of the hospital.

_He becomes a child when it comes to Sasuke_, she thought "Alright I will" smiling, she waved back and went back to her duties.

He sprinted to training ground 11 where the normally trained when not on mission. He was so happy to be home and wanted to train with Sasuke teme. It was always a thrill to train with Sasuke, he felt adrenaline pump in him as he neared the training area. He had recently been too busy with his missions to train with his missions to train with the teme. He stopped at the entrance.

Sasuke was practicing his taijutsu kata. But stopped, he had obviously sensed Naruto coming so he smirked, "Scared Dobe?"

Naruto grinned in response; "You wish teme" he stepped in.

They eyed each other for some moments it was their way of catching up. Obsidian eyes locked with cerulean their excitement visible. Naruto was really happy to be with Sasuke after such a long time "Glad to see you too, teme" his grin was back.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

There training began and went on the whole day until both of them collapsed with exhaustion. After that they went to meet Iruka sensei, and had ramen together. He had come home in the evening happy to take a long nap after such an exciting day. But a messenger bird was waiting for him when he came out of shower. So resigning to fate he dressed up and left for Hokage tower.

**_Present time…._**

That is how he found himself in his current predicament. He did not want to refuse Gaara. Though this mission repulsed him, he had to do it for Gaara. "Ok, I'll do it"

Tsunade inwardly released a breath she was holding. "Very well then, Neji will accompany you to Suna."

He took the mission scroll and left they had to leave the following morning. He made 3 shadow clones and sent them to meet Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka, telling them that he'd be leaving in the morning. They won't see him for about a month or so. He himself went home to get packed. As soon as he finished the clones memories reached him. Sakura had been worried so had Iruka, Sasuke had taken the news in stoic manner, though Naruto knew he cared a lot. He smiled at the memories and decided it was nap time. He would have to leave early.

**_Next morning….._**

Naruto was standing at the gate waiting for Neji. He arrived early so he was first one at the gate. He sensed someone coming. He turned back to see Sasuke materialize out of smoke. "Hey dobe" he said waving, "I got something for you" he handed him a scroll.

"Sasuke teme…" He said amazed that his teammate had come to see him off so early. "What is it?" He asked intrigued.

"You'll see" he said offhandedly. "Use it when you're hungry". He briefly clasped his hand with Naruto "Be safe, dobe, Ja ne." with that he disappeared.

It was their tradition to see each other off for missions, but he never expected Sasuke to come today, it was too early.

Naruto smiled at him for a few moments, _you really do care, don't you teme?_ He thought, wondering what was in the scroll. Neji came after a few minutes to find Naruto deep in thought. "Ohayo, you are early today Naruto kun." he remarked at the blond ninja.

"Hai, I thought we should leave early, so shall we?" he said smiling slightly to see Neji.

They had traveled non stop till the night, when they decided to make camp to spend the night and take supper. They were at fire country's border. They had packed enough food to last for three day journey. Naruto took out the scroll Sasuke had given him thinking, _well bastard, let's see what's in this now, I'm really hungry. _He opened the scroll. It was a storage scroll. He smeared some of his blood on the seal. A lunch box popped out of the scroll. He opened it to find homemade miso ramen. He smiled; Sasuke made ramen for him and came to see him off. He felt really happy and tucked in muttering "ittadakimasu". Besides him Neji had also opened a bento and started eating.

The trip took 3 days when they reached Suna it was night time and they were exhausted. They had got stuck in sand storm twice during the three day journey. It had taken a toll on both of them. But fortunately due to Neji's byakugan they had been able to keep their sense of direction.

**_In Suna………_**

They had rested the night in Suna. Next morning Gaara met them in Kazekages office.

"Gaara, how are you man? It's been so long since we met last" said Naruto and had given him a bear hug, and a huge grin. If it had been anyone other than Naruto he would have been dead after such gesture. But Naruto was Naruto, like a surrogate brother to Gaara. So he bore with his hugs willing or unwilling. "Wow, you look awesome Gaara" he eyed him up and down. He had grown in height considerably his red hair framed his face beautifully. He held a grace like a royalty. Naruto wolf whistled.

Neji elbowed him. "Kazekage sama" said Neji bowing slightly. Gaara inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Sit" he gestured towards the seats, eying both Naruto and Neji quitely.

**_Kazekages office……_**

"I hope Tsunade told you about the mission briefly" Gaara asked in his monotone.

Naruto stiffened immediately "She did, and if it hadn't been for you I would never have accepted this type of mission. I hope you understand what I'm doing for you" While Neji gave him a blank look.

"I do understand Naruto. I really do. But you are the only one whom I can rely upon." He turned to Neji "Neji san I believe you haven't heard the complete details of the mission, right?"

Neji nodded politely, wondering what could be in the mission that Naruto was so stiff. "Hai, I was only told that my bykugan might be required."

"Yes your byakugan is the key to our plan" the Kazekage told him. "But you'll know the details soon enough." He rang a bell. A shinobi came in, "Go fetch Temari for me"

He disappeared immediately.

Temari entered after a few minutes. "Ohayo minna" she smirked when she saw Naruto.

Naruto gave her a cheeky grin "Yo Temari, Shika sent his looooooove……" and sent her a flying kiss. She was looking really sexy.

"Same as ever, a brat" she said to Naruto. "When will you change?"

"Same as ever sexy?" he asked her in return "How the hell did you fall for Shika?"

She laughed in response. "Gaara you called me?" she asked turning to the Kazekage.

"Take Naruto and Neji and start preparations" he replied in monotone. "Go with her."

"Come" she said moving to the door.

Naruto and Neji followed. "After you sexy" Naruto gave her cheeky grin. She only smirked in return.

Despite his normal attitude outwards Naruto was panicking inside. He had never been in a situation like this before. So he was feeling very apprehensive. His shoulders were tense. Neji could sense his tense muscles and his oppressed chakra. His was feeling more than intrigued about the mission. What was this mission that had Naruto the most unpredictable, confident, knuckleheaded ninja in tenterhooks???

**

* * *

**

**I know I left it at cliff hanger. The next chapter will tell you about the mission. Please do review. Thanks a lot for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akemi Yuudai**

**Chapter 2**

_**With Temari and Naruto………**_

Temari took them to Konkuro "Take Neji and tell him all the details of the mission" she told him.

"Oye brat" she gestured to the blond "Come with me"

She took him into a separate mansion. She took him through many halls and corridors finally arriving at their destination. She opened the door to the room. The room was very well furnished. It had large dressing tables on both sides. Comfy couches, armchairs and all types of reclining chairs. It was decorated with mirrors very artistically. It had shelves upon shelves of different instruments hanging from the walls. Some of them he didn't even recognize. It was also equipped with all types of cosmetics available in the market. Lined on all sides were stand upon stand of best outfits available in the market. He was stunned.

Temari smirked at his expression "This, dear blonde is the make up room" she said finally dropping the bomb he had been expecting. "So now first thing first, you have seen her photo, am I right?"

"Yeah I've seen it"

"Do your sexi no jutsu then, I will help you refine it"

"Ok" he was feeling very apprehensive. He swallowed the bile in his throat with difficulty and muttered "sexi no jutsu"

_**With Konkuro and Neji………**_

"Neji san you must read this" Konkuro held out a file to him "this file will tell you all you need to know"

Neji was eager to know the mission details; he had been so intrigued from the blonde's actions. He took the file and started reading with very deep concentration.

_**With Temari and Naruto………**_

"Hmmm …. It is good, yes it's almost alike." She scrutinized him with her piercing gaze. He was feeling very nervous with all this staring. He had never been looked upon so keenly when he was in his sexy jutsu form, especially not by a woman. "The hair style and some of your features need some tweaking, but you'll do fine" she concluded. He was feeling very self conscious. Temari's staring was making him blush a deep shade of scarlet. Usually he was beaten up if he did this.

Temari was smirking up at him seeing his embarrassment. "Well blonde let's get you some clothes"

_**With Konkuro and Neji………**_

Neji finished reading all the details and took a deep breath. So this was the reason of the blonde's nervousness. Well he himself was feeling very nervous. He knew he was master at tenketsu manipulation to change or interrupt chakra flow, but he had never done it other than in a fight or to paralyze the opponent.

They wanted him to perform a controlled tenketsu (chakra points) manipulation to change an individual's chakra flow. This was honestly beyond him. If he failed he might kill the person or render him useless. He swallowed hard. This will be very tough. He was wondering if he would be able to do it or not. But he still held his face impassive as he contemplated this mission. _Damn it, you're a Hyuuga you should know how to deal with this, what kind of a prodigy will you be if you fail??? You will do it._ He told himself._ You have to do it for Naruto kun. _Resolving himself helped a lot. He had learned this from Lee.

"Konkuro san I have read it all I understand what I have to do." He paused; "But I want to test it with some animal first. Can you arrange that so I can practice?"

"It will be done" Konkuro told him, "Come, I will take you to our research and practice area, you will get what you want there. You will not be disturbed by anyone. It is an isolated area."

"Which kind of animal would you require, Neji san????" he lead him indoors

"A few rabbits and a few mice will do" Neji followed

"Here we are, this is the research area, I'll send them soon enough" with that Konkuro left him.

_**With Temari and Naruto………**_

"I'm not wearing that!!!!" came, the screeching voice from the changing room

"That's a latest design blonde, stop complaining" Temari was bustling around taking out some more outfits.

"It's a skirt" a whine from the changing room

"So??????? That's what girls wear" she said in a matter of fact tone, let me see it.

"No way" I'm not coming out in that. "Give me something else, please….."

"Let me see Naruto" a threatening tone. "Or I'll just break the door and invite myself in"

He could not get out of this one; he took a deep breath and stepped out defiantly, ready to stop any teasing comments coming.

.........

.........

..........

"WOW!!!!" was the first reaction that Temari gave him. She whistled "you know what blonde?????" she said seriously this time, "You make one heck of a girl, you are absolutely SENSATIONAL"

"I don't like it Temari, can I have a jeans and shirt??? I want normal clothes, a uniform maybe and some casual dresses will suffice." he looked at the skirt with absolute abhorrence "Not this junk. I can't put up with these."

_**Next day………….**_

It took loads of bickering, and fighting on the part of Naruto and Temari and extensive practice on Neji's part after which they finally ready for the main procedure. It was difficult for Naruto and Temari to agree on a single point so they had settled on a jounin uniform and some casual and formal clothes. Now it was time for the final step of disguise. Gaara, Temari, Konkuro, Neji and Naruto were all gathered in the lab. Naruto was in his Sexy jutsu form but it was now much different.

His face was feminine; yet not his usual sexy jutsu face; it had a soft yet an elegant look. He had high cheek bones, with familiar whisker marks, his cerulean eyes, long lashes, straight nose and soft, full, pink lips; his forehead was covered by forehead protector which also accentuated his look. His expression was serious, which was giving a soft intelligent gleam to his eyes.

His hair now had a few light brown streaks amongst the golden, was styled in a single short but thick braid at the back, two spikes fell framing his feminine face. His breasts were small simple A cups, he had broad shoulders and a tough outlook for a female, yet the look was extremely sexy. He supported long legs and an athletic built, his height reached 6 feet almost. Tanned skin was shining golden in the light. Beauty and power in a single package it seemed.

He was wearing loose grey pants and dark blue half sleeved shirt which also supported a jounin vest. He arms were covered in grey arm bands and black fingerless gloves with metal plates. He wore black sandals.

It was not a surprise to Temari that Neji and Konkuro were staring at the SHE Naruto. The one Temari had described as, ABSOLUTELY SENSATIONAL. Who was now all flustered because of their attention. That is when Gaara spoke up.

"This is the final step of the physical disguise." Gaara briefed them. "Take off your head band Naruto" as Naruto obliged, he summoned his special chakra coated sand from his gourd and formed a few hand signs, and said "Sand Coat: Protective Sand Layering" he slammed his palm on Naruto's head right between his brows.

Naruto felt a sizzling sensation on his skin. Every part of his skin seemed like crawling with earthly chakra. He grit his teeth against the uncomfortable sensation. Sand coated his frame from head to toe just like it covered Gaara.

He flexed his hands rotated his neck but it did not bother him. It was like wearing thin layer of make up or powder. It completely hid his scars, leaving smooth skin, with high cheek bones.

"Follow me now" said Konkuro. He led them to a special room. It was darker than the rest; the floor was covered with kanji seals some crisscrossing each other some forming circles. In the centre was placed a single chair. Gaara led Naruto to the centre and told his to sit there.

"Naruto listen to me carefully. Call forth your own chakra so it covers your skin."

Naruto closed his eyes and called forth his chakra.

"Neji use your byakugan and tell me when his skin is completely covered with chakra from head to feet. Not an inch should be spared."

Neji activated his bloodline trait, when he saw complete chakra layer covering he told Gaara. "It's complete Kazekage sama"

"Now hold this chakra Naruto, do not waver." Gaara called forth chakra in his hands again and formed some complicated hand signs. He bit his thumb and drew a kanji on Naruto's forehead and on both his palms. "Place both your hands upon your heart"

He then placed his hands on top of Naruto's head; "Chakra Truss: Binding Transformation."

Both the kanji on his forehead and his palms got absorbed into his skin and the kanji on the floor started crawling into his skin. It hurt so much that he almost failed in maintaining his chakra. But he somehow managed it. The kanji absorbed into his skin and he felt it binding to his chakra. Enhancing and repressing it in a very different way. When it was finally over he was gasping and clutching his heart with a lot of force. He felt as if his energy had been leached out of him.

Temari came and gave him some pills. "These are special chakra pills, Naruto, that last jutsu would have depleted most of your chakra. Take these so we proceed to final step."

Konkuro placed a hand upon his shoulder "Now you understand the reason you were selected or this mission don't you??"

Naruto grimaced as he took the pills. "Yeah, I do, otherwise I would never have agreed"

"The jutsu just performed on you would keep you in this form unless you're totally and completely out of chakra, even in that case you will be able to call forth the chakra that is stored in your forehead and palms. Just retrace the kanji on your palms and forehead and it will be released into you, and the best part is it will restore itself after a day or two. It will protect your disguise." Konkuro told him.

"But we don't want you exposing the disguise, so try not to run out of chakra. That kanji is to be used in only extreme emergency situations. And don't release kyubi chakra either it will give you completely away." Temari added.

"I know the details Temari don't worry I wont use kyuubi's chakra" he reassured her.

Gaara turned to Neji. "Now it's your turn Neji san I hope you know what to do."

"Hai kazekage sama" he studied Naruto's chakra network. "I studied Akemi's chakra network yesterday."

* * *

Im not satisfied with this chapter. I will make some ammendments in it and update it again with the nxt chapter.

R and R plz.....


	3. not a chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update as I promised. But I have put up a new story OF HORSES. It was not planned, just because I visited a stable and had a chance to see some wonderful horses I came up with idea of this new fic. It will be complete in another chapter or two. It was supposed to be a one shot. Hope you will like it as well. Updates on this story will be coming soon…. THANKS**


End file.
